Oliver Wood
by Jumping Sheep
Summary: As oposed to harry potter, I'm creating a story for all those chicks that LOVE Oliver like I do!!! I cant wait to hear your feed back! Please oh Please read it!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.. does more really need to be said?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oliver swept past Harry and Ron on the way to the Slytherin common room. She looked angry, his face was flushed and his brown hair was tattered. He had a bruised cheek and he was walking with a bit of a limp.  
  
Harry quickly got up and ran to him whilst he walked with a heavy pace. Oliver didn't look at Harry, though he knew that the young third year was standing next to him trying to keep up his pace. Harry didn't say anything at first until Ron came up to him and started walking at the same speedy pace. Ron nudged Harry after about 10 seconds and Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Wood, what's wrong? What happened? You look terrible." Harry gasped as he strained to keep up with the quidditch captain. Oliver stopped for a second and gave a great huff in Harry and Ron's direction. He stared at them for some time, then continued.  
  
Harry pursued Oliver after Ron gave him a confused glance and a shrug. Oliver gave a great sigh and stopped again, looking annoyed.  
  
"What!" Oliver all but screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked again, with a bit of frustration in his voice.  
  
Oliver glared at him, then sighed again. He loosened his shoulders, not realizing how tense they were. He looked to the ground, breathing slowly after the pounding walk. He looked Harry in the eyes and then Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said in his charming Scottish accent, "Me and Flint got into a fight, I'm going to settle it right now." He said in a loud voice and he looked them over again.  
  
"Wood, that's not very good, fighting like that." Hermione came up quickly and intervened in the conversation. She was looking puffy haired as usual. Though her eyes were glossed over.  
  
"I saw the fight." She said softly. Oliver sighed and looked at her. "Don't follow me around." He growled and he left the three behind.  
  
"Bloody mess if you ask me, Wood looks good for what he did to Flint. Flint went to the hospital wing with a broken nose." Hermione cried.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise. They knew wood to be frustrated sometimes, but they never know him to physically hit someone. The looked at Hermione again and she was glancing where Oliver had been then disappeared around a corner.  
  
Oliver walked towards the Slytherin common room. He was huffed up again, and all his muscles were tensed. He breathed tightly through an open slit position his mouth was in and through gritted teeth. He reached it and saw Draco coming out.  
  
Draco's eyes widened when Oliver glared at him. This made Oliver smirk meanly. Malfoy backed away from wood and quickly whispered the Slytherin password. Oliver walked up behind Draco and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled him back and Draco fell on the floor landing on his bum.  
  
Draco gasped and sort of gave a light growl. Oliver didn't pay any attention as he wondered into the Slytherin common room. He looked around. Everything was in silver and the wall paper was green. It was very roomy, almost bigger then his own common room.  
  
Suddenly he got grabbed. Two members of the Slytherin team were holding Oliver by the arms as Flint walked up slowly. Oliver growled and tried to get free. He looked at Flint, he glared with such anger and hatred you would've thought Flint would've been smart to run.  
  
Flint had healed nicely. He looked as if he had taken a shower and actually put on new robes. While Oliver still looked roughed up Flint was clean cut. Flint smiled and laughed with his Horse-like teeth. Oliver winced when Flint gave him a punch straight to his gut.  
  
"Flint I," a small voice echoed down the stairs until a beautiful girl was looked at Oliver bent over gasping for air.  
  
Flint quickly jumped to the girl and took her by the hand and tried to lead her upstairs. But she was sidetracked by Oliver to be taken away.  
  
"Oh! Who is this? What had happened down here! Let him go now!" she said calmly as they dropped him to the floor and she jumped to his side. "Are you alright?" she said.  
  
Oliver didn't answer at first. He didn't know how she was. Her voice was clear as a bell that cut through the think air in the common room. It soothed him, and it made his stomach feel weird, more sickly then in pain.  
  
He looked up into her Golden eyes. Her hair was long and just na inch or so past her breast. It was golden and wavy. She smiled at him slightly, her body, though hidden through the robes, seemed athletic and slim. He smiled at her.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked finally. He smiled at her and blushed a bit when she lifted him up. Her fingers were so soft and kind, he felt like holding her. She smiled again when he didn't answer. Flint cringed and tried to pull her away. She pushed him off and sat next to Oliver again.  
  
"My name is Oliver, Oliver wood." He said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Alexandra Messina." She said with grace. She floated lightly up to her feet and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" she said finally.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered.  
  
"Look, Oliver, we can finish our studying later." Flint said and started to push him out. Oliver was to focused on Alexandra to try and push back to Flint. Draco was sneaking upstairs by now but then had come to stand next to Alexandra.  
  
"Bye." She laughed.  
  
"Bye." He whispered and the door was shut.  
  
He gasped; he felt he had no been breathing for the while she was in his presence. He looked around at the shadowed hallway. There was no one in site and it was quiet. All he could hear was a small ringing in his ear.  
  
He turned away, with pain, from the door and started to slowly walk to the Gryffindor common room. He bumped into Fred and George walking around a corner. They tried to get into a conversation with him, but he was to spaced to listen to anything they were saying.  
  
"Wood, you alright?" Fred finally asked. George nodded at the question. Oliver shook his head to wake himself up.  
  
"What? Oh yeah." He said slowly. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"What"! It's only about 6 o'clock! You can't go to bed now." George protested.  
  
"Well, I can." Oliver said, and he turned away from them. He came into the common room and went to his dorm. He lay in bed for a while, thinking about everything that happened that day before he met Alexandra. He smiled.  
  
His eyes became heavy; his mind swam with dreams and thoughts. He questioned who she was and why she was there. He sprawled out onto the bed and stretched his arms out at an incredibly length. He sighed and settled into his bed. He opened his mouth wide, half closing his eyes, and yawned before he fell into a blissful state of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry this chapter was a bit on the boring side. but I had to introduce you to Alexandra.. Anyways I'll make the next more exciting! Review Review! 


End file.
